What If Dead Things Was The Series Finale
by Zenaphobia
Summary: Songfic to GotR's 'Angel'. Alt-ending to 6x13 Dead Things so that it's 100% Spuffy and the show ends there before it got worse like it did. Plz R/R. 1st posted Mar4,03


* NOTE * Same story on different ff.net account. See my profile.   
  
* DISCLAIMER * I don't own Buffy or Spike or BtVS. Joss the hail almighty and his company own them. I don't own the song neither. It's Spike's original! Yeah that's right. James Marsters wrote and sings it with his band GOTR!   
  
* MORE NOTE * The story's set right after Season 6's "Dead Things" episode. Since I hated the way the season progressed, I found my little way to end the season sooner! Also plz don't ask me what Dawn's gonna end up coz I don't really care much about her. Of course this is all about Buffy and Spike! Yeh! Please R/R.   
  
-------   
  
In the Bronze, Buffy looked down into the crowd from the balcony and doubted her existence for the forgotten number of times. She no longer knew why she was there at all, and thinking about it only made things more blurry and confusing. She could see her friends dancing in the multicolor lights below, working their best trying to forget the painful truth about pulling her out of heaven back to this "glittering world".   
  
Just last night, she was ensnarled by the blond vampire's irresistable presence in the exact same spot she was standing now. She remembered every detail of their seduction. The passion. The movements. The pain. The conversation. She remembered him telling her that she belonged in the darkness with him; and no matter how hard she tried to blend in with her friends, she'd always end up back in the darkness.   
  
And just a few hours ago, she was haunted by the same vampire's attuitude towards killing an innocent human. She remembered every detail of their fight. The passion. The movements. The pain. The conversation. She remembered her telling him that he was nothing more than an empty corpse without a soul or anything clean; that she'd never be her girl.   
  
As if she was bound by another temporal disruptive spell, she found Spike emerged from the shadows and approached her once again. Even the words that came out of his lips were the same as before. It seemed like the world was going to repeat itself once more in a deja vu.   
  
"See pet. I told you. You'll always end up here, in the dark, with me." He muttered as he wrapped his arms around her, his hands working their way down her waist.   
  
This time, Buffy managed to push him away with all the slayer strength she could spare and fled her way down the stairs. Watching her rejoin her friends, Spike shook his head and sighed, "If that's what you choose, baby, if that's what you choose." Slowly, he paced down the stairs as well and headed for the exit. Just before he stepped out of the door, he suddenly turned back with a gleam in his eyes. "Not like you have a choice though, pet. Bitch won't tell the world? I'll make her." With that said, Spike began to walk towards the girl. Then a change of thought caught him and he turned aside. He hopped up onto the stage and whispered a few words and instructions to the band. Then he picked up a mic and sat himself in the middle of the spotlight. At his signal, the band struck up a set of chords on the guitar and Spike's sexy voice took over.   
  
_She comes home to me after hard night's working  
Falls in my arms and sleeps like a burden_   
  
Recognizing the voice, the Scoobies looked up to the stage to make sure their ears were working properly.   
  
"Is that Spike?" Anya exclaimed. "Man, he sure can sing."   
  
"But why's HE singing?" Xander protested. "Am I supposed to be singing? Did anyone summon that singing and dancing and combusting demon again? Am I supposed to be singing?"   
  
"No Xander, I don't think so. No. And no Xander, I don't think so," replied Willow.   
  
While they focused themselves on the unlikely sight, no one caught the alarmed look on Buffy. Her mind started to ponder at the lyrics as the song went on.   
  
_Startled, wakes up like she don't know me  
She cocks back her fist like she's going to slug me  
Like, who are you anyway? What are you doing to me?_   
  
Shock and anger overtook Buffy. She locked her eyes on the vampire, part questioning him for his unusual behavior, part condemning him for his obvious mockery, and part warning him to stop what he was doing at once before she went up herself to stop him. Intimidated by the gesture, Spike hesitated for a moment and looked away. Then he returned his stare on her and continued singing.   
  
_She's an angel but she can't see it  
She's got wings she can't feel  
She's an angel but she can't see it  
But she's flying above me everyday  
Everyday in my life_   
  
"Aw. That's so bittersweet." Willow let out a sigh.   
  
A slight doubt began to grow within Buffy. She wondered if that really was how Spike saw her, as an angel. She could feel the love pouring out from his words, the love that was devoted to her. Yet her heart fought hard to reject the feeling. It kept telling her that he was nothing more than a soulless corpse; that it was impossible for him to love. She was torn by the internal conflict as part of her wanted to accept him and love him back.   
  
She looked up and found Spike's eyes still locked on her, begging her to see him for the man within as he began singing the second verse.   
  
_Bright diamond eyes with daggers beneath them  
She carries the chains of a million decisions  
That weren't even hers to begin with anyways  
But she carries them all  
All the people around her  
Never even notice that she's very very tired_   
  
Tears formed in Buffy's beautiful eyes as her brain registered the words she just heard. The realization of how well Spike understood her had struck her like lightning. He and him alone knew about her pain. He knew what she was going through, and he was willing to share that pain. He was standing there offering her a chance to feel alive once again. His supposedly empty self was filled with unconditional love and caring. Couldn't hold on any longer, Buffy began to weep under the soft tune floating in the background.   
  
Slowly leaving the stage and walking towards her, Spike finished the last part of his confession.   
  
_She's an angel but she can't see it  
She's got wings she can't feel  
She's an angel but she can't see it  
But she's rising above me everyday  
Everyday in my life _   
  
Now standing just a few inches from her, Spike took Buffy into his arms and brushed away her tears.   
  
"Hush, luv. Everything's gonna be alright." He said softly as he caressed her hair. "And if the song's no good, they're just words." He added nervously.   
  
"No, things aren't gonna be okay. Not until I stop fighting myself to death about how I should feel and how I really feel." She took a deep breath before she continued. "Spike, thank you for the lovely song, and thank you for showing me my way out of the pain. Thank you for loving me the way you do, despite all the horrible things I've done to you. I've been afraid to say this for far too long now, butI love you too." She ended her confession so softly it came out as but a whisper. Yet Spike caught each and every of her words.   
  
Indescribable happiness and excitement rushed over him. He held Buffy closer and gave her a passionate kiss, and she kissed him back despite the confused looks on her friends' faces. When they finally broke the kiss for a gasp of breath, Buffy, still holding Spike's hand, turned to face her friends.   
  
"Wha..." Xander tried to get some explanation from Buffy when she interrupted.   
  
"See guys. Please don't say anything about this one. It took me long enough to figure it out and it almost killed me. I don't want my mind to change and let it kill me again. So hold back on what you think. Don't tell me. You can start hating me or keep loving me for all I care, but I truly wish it'll be the latter. I love you guys, but I've set my mind on this one and none of you'll be able to stop me. I need a new life, and I can't start one here. I'm going for good this time. Don't try to bring me back again. I love you."   
  
She then turned to Spike and whispered, "Can you take me away, Spike?" With a broad smile, he replied "You bet, luv.", and together they disappeared out of the Bronze, leaving the gang there staring at the exit, dazed in their own thoughts.   
  
  
  
- Just an end note -   
  
In my head, Spike will get his soul back somehow at one point and become the true man Buffy deserves, and they'll live happily ever after. I know this is kinda lame, but this is how I want the story to end. I don't think I'll have the muse to write it out (coz it'll be a major Alt-U and I suck at writing Alt-U stories), but if you're going to imagine the rest of the story by yourself after their take off, please do me a favor and put a soul in Spike and make them live happily ever after. Thank you very much :) 


End file.
